Playing Is Just So Much Fun
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: // OCXSASU // CAUTION: LEMON // Kurai and Sasuke always get into awkward positions, and have funny situations, will one lead to a sexual need? //For Azrael13 from Quizilla//


**Playing Is Just So Much Fun**

**// Kurai x Sasuke // Timeskip Age 16 //**

**One Shot For Azrael13 (Hope you like it ^w^)**

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke… _Kurai continued to moan in her sleep. Sasuke woke up because of this, and you may be wondering, why is Kurai sharing a bed with Sasuke, well Long story short, Orochimaru's Minions as I like to call it had crashed Sasuke's house (They really are desperate in getting Sasuke and Kurai, but keep failing, so they JUST had to SMASH the house didn't they) , causing Kurai's room to be smashed to bits, so Kurai had a 'great' idea about sharing the same bed with Sasuke…

Sasuke was slightly getting nervous as Kurai moved her arm over his hard waist. Her head was resting on Sasuke's chest, and her leg over one of Sasuke's own leg.

Now, if it was any other person, he would've woken them up, or pushed them off, but for some reason he just didn't have the guts to push her off or wake her up, she just looked so peaceful when she slept.

_If this goes any longer, I'm going to go hard, and Kurai will know for Sure I like her… Which I don't its just the hormones… err.. Yeah… That's it… WAIT! That's even worse!_

Kurai started to stir slightly causing Sasuke to move his head just a bit as Kurai's lips were inches apart from his.

**~ A Few Hours Later~**

"Sasuke, Why are you in that position?" Kurai asked, as she woke up, Having her hands push her up, but the problem was her hands were very close to Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke gulped, and tried to cover his very needy face.

"Your, um, kinda on top of me Kurai"

Kurai looked down, and blushed.

"Hehe, Sorry," She looked away trying to shake away her blush.

Sasuke quickly ran into the bathroom, as he tried to calm himself down.

_She was… So close… To feeling… er... STOP THINKING THIS SASUKE! _

Just as Sasuke was about to walk out of the bathroom, after he 'calmed' himself down, he got hit in the face with the door.

"Sasuke! Sorry, I didn't see you there, you alright?" Kurai asked, sitting on his stomach, with her legs on either side of his stomach.

"Your killing me Kurai, Your so heavy" Sasuke said, just ruining the moment.

"Bastard," Kurai glared getting off him, stomping into the bathroom.

"Kurai, You know I didn't mean it!" Sasuke called out, But it was too late, Kurai had slammed the bathroom door shut.

_Silence…_

"Kurai, I'm really sorry" Sasuke said opening the door. Big Mistake!

**~Kurai's POV~**

There I was, just about to step into the steaming hot shower because I needed to cool myself down, Sasuke came in…

_FUCK! _

"Sasuke!" I shouted trying to cover myself, my face was hot and red, as I blushed and tried to be angry. Failing miserably of course. **(too bad Sasuke wasn't naked… yet :D)**

"I can't handle this any longer" With that he kissed me passionately, there was no soft quick kiss, it was long, and addictive. His lips were like heroin to me (not that I tried it). He had pinned me onto the other side of the bathroom, not caring if the water was still running. **(mm… I'm drinking Lemon Iced Tea right now.. Its ironic… Writing a lemon… Drinking a lemon –iced tea- haha anyway on with the story)**

"Your lips are so-" He started to moan in between the kiss.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I said wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I have been waiting for this day to come; I realized my feelings for him a few years back, even though I tried to shake it off.

I felt something slightly _hard_ between my thighs, when I realized Sasuke was hard. I smirked.

"Sasuke, Your little friend seems hard, want me to help you relax it" I said seductively. I didn't know what came over me, but I just said it, and for some reason, I knew he wanted me, like I wanted him.

His eyes went wide, and blushed slightly.

"You might regret it you know"

"I love you, and Only you, though I don't think we can do it in here, but here is fine, if your really in need" I purred.

I felt Sasuke getting harder, if that was possible.

His clothes were immediately off. His body pressed against mine, and my legs were now around his waist. His head was in between my boobs, then he started sucked my right breast lightly, causing me to moan softly. **(oh, I can so imagine this already! Sexy aye?)**

I felt myself starting to get wet, (no not from the steam… and yeah the water is STILL running), but from inside of me as My body pressed against his rock hard abs.

**(Ren: mmmm sexy... I MEAN I ONLY LOVE YOU SUIGETSU…)**

He sucked the breast even harder, making me grip onto his raven, spiked up and sexy might I add hair.

Sasuke then kissed my lips again, and explored my mouth with his tongue licking every inch of it. He used one hand to open the door, and didn't bother to close it again.

Sasuke carried me out into the bedroom, not caring if the water was still running. **(Man, that's a lot of water he wasting… but who cares, at least your in bed with him… well soon anyway)**

One arm was underneath my butt, holding me up, while the other moved around, touching every inch of my body and occasionally groping my breasts. **(Now that's what I call multi-tasking :L)**

He pressed me down onto the bed, kissing my neck _making me moan_, and then left a trail of kissing, as he began to kiss lower. When he reached my collarbone, I felt a sudden sensation come over me, causing me to moan his name, he smirked, and sucked onto this spot, before continuing down, onto my stomach, getting lower and lower… When he got to my cilt, it was already getting watery. I felt him lick the wetness, causing me to moan louder.

"Sasuke…" I moaned.

His tongue went into my cilt, licking the insides. Then he stopped, and started to kiss my lips again, causing me to frown. I could feel the juices from inside me, still in Sasuke's mouth as my tongue explored, and licked every single corner of his mouth.

I felt his hands rub around my thighs just inches away from my womanhood, as if he was purposely doing it to tease me.

"Sasuke… Stop teasing me…" I moaned, wanting him to already go inside of me.

"I love it when you moan my name" Sasuke breathed out, plunging in 2 fingers inside of me. Pulling in and out, slowly, causing me to moan, and demanding him to go faster.

"Sasuke…!" I begged. He smirked, kissing me again, as his fingers went inside, deeper, and faster. The juices were coming out, causing Sasuke to stop kissing me and lick the extract off his fingers after he took them out. He left a bit on his fingers, letting me suck it off.

It was my turn to do some things.

I crawled on top of him, kissing his lips, the neck, his chest, and when I got lower, I gently kissed the top of his manhood, just to tease him.

"Kurai…" He moaned as I rubbed his manhood gently. I put the top part of it in my mouth, sucking on it like as if it is a lollipop **(mmm lollipops…),** causing Sasuke to moan my name louder. Now I know how he feels when he hears me moan his name. It sends me pleasure through my body, but this was just the start, we were just doing the basics.

He unexpectedly seeded **(haha funny…) **into my mouth, and I gulped the entire thing, before taking his manhood out of my mouth, and kissing it lightly.

"Now... that we've done those little things, how... about we get straight to the point" Sasuke purred in my ear, pushing me down onto the bed so he could be on top.

"Your no fun" I pouted.

**~3****rd**** POV~**

Sasuke started to brush his hard manhood against Kurai's thighs, while kissing her passionately, making them both feel hot, and needy.

"Sasuke… Enough of this already" Kurai slightly pouted, while moaning his name.

"Fine, only because I love you so much" And there Sasuke goes off again, half expectedly thrusting full on into Kurai's hot, starting-to-sweat body. Kurai screamed in pain, then as her body got used to the rhythm she moaned louder, and louder.

"This... is... your first time... Isn't it Kurai, I can feel your… your insides… its… all so… tight…" Sasuke half moaned, as he plunging in faster and deeper. Hitting the G-Spot… or what others like to call it the soft spot, causing Kurai to grip on Sasuke's already slightly sweating back tighter. Along with leaving small scratch marks…

"Sasuke… I think I'm going to climax… soon" Kurai moaned closing her eyes, as she felt the ecstasy pulsing through her body.

Watery substances started to leak out from Kurai's vagina **( I haven't used that word yet :D) **as she had an orgasm, and as Sasuke filled her insides with little tiny Sasuke sperms. **(I had the sudden urge to put that in********)**

Collapsing onto the bed, side by side they lay, closing their eyes.

"Wanna try doing it tomorrow? But with a different position?" Sasuke smirked, as he turned to gaze at Kurai.

"You just can't get enough of me can you" Kurai breathed out.

"How can't I, your that good" Sasuke whispered, brushing his lips against Kurai's lips.

**A/N:**

**WOOO this was really detailed… Probably way more than my other ones ******** I really hope you liked it Sierra(Azrael13) because it was so much fun writing it!**

**And for my other readers, Hoped you liked it too ;) it was really hard for me to think of a reason for them to start 'doing' all that so I'm sorry if the beginning seemed slightly crappy (well to my eyes anyway…)**

**Ohhh And Don't forget to Rate/Review :D and if you have a request just message me**

**Oooh… and might be having a massive wave of Lemons soon (or a distant future depending on my editor) because I am challenging my editor to a Lemon War, to see who can write the best lemons ;) so watch out for that!**


End file.
